


Joy and Bliss

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Bath Suit, F/F, F/M, Multi, Relaxation, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bayonetta just wants to unwind for a while, though this relaxation comes with a pleasant surprise.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Joy and Bliss

Bayonetta stretched with a yawn and smiled to herself while she picked up a couple of halos. She just had finished a bunch of angels, and enjoyed the aftermath of the battle. As so often, she had finished off the creatures of Paradiso before they had even had a chance to do as much as touch her. While some might have thought the battles surely had to be one-sided, Bayonetta enjoyed every single one of them. A day without whacking angels about just was a boring day.

Suckling on a Blood Rose lollipop, Bayonetta slowly searched through the ruins she had been fighting in. She currently was in Paradiso, surrounded by soft golden light, wonderfully colourful flowers, warm waterfalls and feathers floating about like snow. As much as she fought against Paradiso, she did enjoy her visits to the realm of light very much. Inferno was a rather unpleasant place to visit, and she avoided it as much as she could, so the stay in Paradiso was a bit like being on a vacation.

Deciding that she had done enough for the day, Bayonetta sat down by the water and dipped her now naked legs into the small lake. Her hunting outfit mostly melted away, giving way to soft pale skin and dangerously alluring curves. She sighed quietly and leaned back, smiling to herself in a rather pleased manner. She had done quite enough for the day, or so she thought as of the moment.

After a while of relaxing, Bayonetta noticed a faint moaning just a little off to the side. Smirking to herself, she leaned forward slowly, her hair curling around her in impossibly long waves. The little part of it dressing her formed a tight bath suit, though with so little fabric, it was more likely an attempt at being clothing than a proper bath suit. She slowly went through the water, until she spotted two angelic beings in the midst of passion.

Two Joys were having their fun with one another, apparently in some down time from the job of pursuing Umbra Witches. Bayonetta leaned against a slab of rock in the fountain, while she watched one Joy in female form being taken by a Joy in male form. In her mind, Bayonetta had started calling the male versions Bliss, and she had rather enjoyed the fact this sort of Joy was coming after her in male form. It made the fights a lot more interesting for sure.

Joy squeaked in surprise and clung to Bliss when she noticed the Umbra Witch. Only when Bayonetta came over to kiss Joy, the two angels realized that Bayonetta wasn't here to beat them up. No, she was here to enjoy some quality time and make sure that she would be utterly satisfied by the end of this encounter. It would take its time, though, as Bayonetta saw it. She didn't have any need to hurry this up really, so it was just fine if the angels would start out a little hesitantly.

Not wanting to interrupt the rutting of the angels right away, Bayonetta sat down on the edge of the fountain. Joy moaned beneath Bliss's slow thrusting, then muffled her hungry moans between Bayonetta's thighs. Bayonetta gently gripped the back of Joy's neck gently, shuddering as she felt the angel starting to nuzzle and kiss against her inner thighs and her groin. It was quite satisfying to have two angels to play with, though it would be hard to resist the temptation of killing them afterwards.

Bayonetta guided the head of the angel, then twitched in delight when she felt Joy's tongue between her nether lips. Bliss still was rutting with Joy, though a few first lewd touches were directed at Bayonetta. The witch arched her body into those touches, biting on her lower lip. This was just perfect in so many ways…

Joy squealed against Bayonetta's nether regions, arching her body in climax. Bliss soon followed his fellow angel over the edge of that climax, but it wasn't enough quite yet. Bayonetta motioned Bliss to come closer, a smile on her lips as she saw exactly what Bliss was packing between his legs. The angel crawled close to her, his muscular body shifting with power and grace alike as he straightened up next to her. Without as much as a command, both angels were behaving. They knew what awaited them should they step out of line.

Bayonetta grasped Bliss's member, while Joy remained snuggled up to her, her hands massaging Bayonetta's thighs in expectation. The witch nudged Joy to sit on her other side, her hand slowly sliding across Joy's still spread sex. Bliss was already grunting quietly, and Bayonetta smirked about it. Such eager angels… they surely were naughtier than she would have expected.

Pulling Bliss closer and slipping into his lap, Bayonetta then guided Joy's hand to her cunt, while Bliss started grinding against her backside. Joy leaned close, laving her tongue against Bayonetta's breast and then circling it tightly around her nipple, before the angel's lips closed around the hard nub and a soft suckling began. At the same time, Bliss's slick member pressed into Bayonetta's ass, making her moan in delight. The humongous member filled her and stretched her to her limits, causing her pleasure and pain alike. And the way Joy was starting to rub her pussy, Bayonetta knew that her ride with the angels would he wild.

Bayonetta allowed her mouth to be captured by Bliss, making out with the angel between heated moans. Joy slipped her fingers into Bayonetta's sex, moving them softly and stroking her fingertips all across the hot and slippery walls. Bayonetta's inner muscles tightened around the two angels, her moans muffled by Joy's mouth now. Bliss grabbed her arms tightly behind her back, then Bayonetta started riding the angel with wanton moans, her movements met by hard, deep thrusts. This was it… this was what she had needed right now.

Bayonetta moaned wantonly while she was taken in such a dirty fashion. The angels knew how to play unfair and make her melt, but that was just what she had wanted to happen. She needed to feel this, in order to be strengthened in her resolves. Bayonetta saw no problem in killing the beings that allowed her to feel such pleasures. After all, it gave her even more satisfaction. She was the master of life and death for those beings, and it was just the perfect way for her to ensure that she was feared amongst them.

While she was pleasured like this, Bayonetta thought about a proper way to “thank” the two angels for this. She squeezed her thighs around Joy’s thighs when she bent down to lick Bayonetta. “Now, aren’t you a bit greedy, little wild thing you?”

But Joy was just keeping up her teasing, and Bliss wasn’t easing up on Bayonetta either. Bayonetta gasped and grunted, trying to keep her control of herself. But it was barely possible, which was surprising to her, but there was also a feeling of deep satisfaction. If she could make those two angels lose control like that, it was just a testament to how irresistible she was. At least, that was what Bayonetta told herself to make up for the humiliation of being overpowered by two angels she easily could have finished off at any moment.

Bliss kicked up the speed a bit, and Bayonetta just lost it. She moaned uncontrollably, bouncing up and down atop of the male angel without control over what was happening. She gritted her teeth and tried to focus, but there was nothing she could do. Bliss was working on her with too much power for her to really focus on anything any longer. She panted and moaned, sweating all over while she was trying desperately to cling on to her self control.

It was no use, the two angels made her cum hard and made her cry out loudly. She shuddered atop of Bliss, leaning back against the angel and sighing quietly. Bayonetta was a bit mad that she was so out of control still, but it was all well. She would get her revenge soon enough.


End file.
